Potential Fakemon Names
Have a cool idea name for a Fakemon? Hit edit and make your list. Linking to Fakemon is prefferred, but only optional, to understand your refrences. 4 ~'s will sign your edit. Kobold Family baby form *cobbold (kobold + cobble its cave dwelling) *Kobaby (Kobold + Baby) *Komad (Kobold + Nomad goes in deeper, fire goes out) *Kobo (cute corruption of Kobold) steel evo *Kobalt (Kobold and Cobalt) *Koglodite (Kobold + Troglodyte person) fire evo *Koblaze (Kobold and Blaze) *Koblast (Kobold + Blast) Fire Ant Family Only Form *Pouraxe (pour + thorax + axe) *Hydrant *Antoraxe *Bladrone (blade + drone) Cyber Scorpion Family First Form *Camyke (CMYK) *Scrash (scorpion + crash) *Colirus (Colour + Coli bacteria + virus) *Scorbit = Scorpion+Bit (Referring to both biting and binary) *Vectol (corruption of vector) *Virachnid (Virus + Arachnid) --> Virachnus Final Form *Scorbyte = Scorpion+Byte (Referring to both biting and bytes.) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Usbacteria (USB + Bacteria) *Teserak (corruption of tesseract, plus sounds similar to arachnid) *Virachne (Virus + Arachne) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Vectol (corruption of vector) *Virachneo (Virus + Arachnid + Neo) *VECT01 (Corruption of Vectol) Legendary Golem Family Bronze Golem *Bronzera (Bronze + Era) *Gladron (Gladiator + Iron) Iron Age Golem *Ferrera (Ferrum + Era) Future Golem *Eratel (Era + Telephone or "tell", as in commincation in the digital age) *Erasmelt (Era + Smelt, as in the era humans learned to smelt ore) *Erabuilt (Era + Built) *Futera ( Future + Era) Psychic Mantis Family First Form *Mantarot (Mantis+tarot card) *Rollarva (roll + larva) *Mantick (mantis + tick) *Mantiseer (Mantis + seer) *Glimite (glimmer + mite) Final Form *Prophantis (Prophet + Mantis) *Mantician (Mantis + Magician) *Enigmantis (Engima + Mantis) *Gypsect (Gypsie + Insect) *Mindtis (Mind + Mantis) *Larvacle (Larva + Oracle) *Mantelepath (mantis + telepath) *Paramanta (paranormal + mantis) *Nostramantis (Nostradamus + mantis) Fire Goat Family First Form *Goatsear (Goat + Goatse + Sear) *Cabritorch (Cabrito + torch) *Glava (goat + lava) *Charkid (Charcoal + Kid) Second Form *Grufflame (billygoat gruff+ flame) *Unglute (ungulate + Glut (German: blaze)) *Galaze (goat + blaze) *Glaferno *Capricoal (Capricorn + Coal) Final Form *Billiaze (Billie goat + blaze) *Taphromet *Tephracorn *Burnoat (Burn/Goat) *Stampyro (Stampede/Pyro) *Azelfuel (Azazel + fuel) *Inferneece (inferno + fleece) *Golerno (goat + inferno) Mosquito Family First Form *Hemoskeet (Hemo Greek for blood + Mosquito) *Skeeter (common nickname for mosquitos) *Stiblud (sting + blood) *Poignat (Poison + gnat; pun for poignant) *Mosquitox (mosquito + toxic) / Moskitox *Mzgeeto (mosquito + onomatopoeia) *Sangnat (Sangre + Gnat, sounds like Sand Gnat) *Toxito (Toxic + Mosquito) *Denguito (Dengue, poisonous moquito from SouthAmerica) *Moskota (mosquito + gota, the Spanish word for drop a liquid) *Typhly / Typhlite (Typhoid and Fly / flight) *Malarito (Malaria + Mosquito) *Mosqueek (Mosquito Pipsqueek) *Culinfect (Culicidiae + (to) Infect) Final Form *Sanguito (Sangre (spanish word for blood) + Mosquito) *Bleeter (Bleed + Skeeter) *Pokito (Poke / Poquito + Mosquito) *Aedeggy (Aedes Aegypt + Leggy) *Aegygnat / Egygnat (Aedes Aegypt + Gnat) *Poiskeeto/Poisquito (Poison + Mosquito) *Proboxic (Proboscis + Mosquito) *Dengueno (Dengue + "Veneno" (poison) *Plaguedes (Plague + Aedes) *Monsquito (Monster + Mosquito) Moustached Monkey Family First Form *Sagenius (Saguinus genus + genius) *Taomarin (Tao + Tamarin Tamarin is a moustached monkey) *Primonk (Primate + Monkey + Monk) *Monki (Monk + Ki) *Primius (primate + simius, Latin for monkey) *Zenkey (Zen+ Monkey) *Simantra (Simian + Mantra) *Barbamono (Barba beard + Mono monkey) Final Form *Pongom (Pongo genus + Gomword "to become familiar with one's self" ) *Janarin ( Corrupted Chinese for Guardian- Jian Hu Ren + Tamarin- moustached monkey) Gibbudda (Gibbon + Buddha) Gibbodi (Gibbon + Bodhi) Taorang (Tao + Orangutan) *Capuddha (Capuchin + Buddha) *Orangutao (Tao + Orangutan) *Bonobeard (Bonobo + Beard) - Orangustache (Orangutan + Mustache) *Monklee (Monk + Bruce Lee) Oranguddha (Orangutan + Buddah) *Monkape (Monk + Ape) *Monteca (Monkey + Azteca) *Hanumonk (Hindu ape deity Hanuman + Monk) *Nirmonkey (Nirvana + Monkey) *Orangulama/Lamagutan (Orangutan + Lama, as in Tibetan Buddhist Lamas) *Barbasimio/Barbasimion (Barba beard + Simio ape) Secretary Bird Family Only Form *Karaptor (Karate + Raptor of prey) *Sekaratery (Secretary + Karate) *Capoairy (Capoeira + Airy, sound like Secretary) *Clobbird (Clobber + Bird) *Peckretary (Peck + Secretary) Legendary Spirits Family Grass Spirit *Florad (Flora + Dryad) *Floryad (Flora + Dryad) *Blumyad (Blume + Dryad) *Artemyad (Artemis + Dryad) *Cibelyad (Cybel + Dryad) Water Spirit *Hydrad (Hydro + Dryad) *Neryad (Nereid + Dryad) *Suyad (Sui + Dryad) *Wasyad (Wasser + Dryad) *Nimyad (Nimue, the Lady of the lake + Dryad) *Undinyad (Undine + Dryad) Air Spirit *Drapsody (Dryad + Rhapsody), Naicturne (Naiad + Nocturne), Zepera (Zephyr + Opera) *Dryorb (Dryad + Orb), Nymphorb (Nymph + Orb), Zephorb (Zephyr + Orb) *Spyrad (Spirit + Dryad), Spirymph (Spirit + Nymph), Spirephyr (Spirit + Zephyr) *Spiriad (Spirit + Dryad), Marage (Marine + Marage), Pantempest (Phantom + Tempest), Marage (Marine + *Umbrosia (Umbra + Ambrosia), Currentity (Currentity), Fantasia (Fantasma + Sea)/Entitide/Entide (Entity + Tide) *Aelyad (Aeolus + Dryad) *Eolyad (Eolic + Dryad) *Kazyad (Kaze + Dryad) *Lufyad (Luft + Dryad) *Sylfyad (Sylph + Dryad) Temple Monkey Family First Form *Capuchimp (Capuchin + Chimp) *Aztyke (Aztec + Tyke) *Mythkey (Myth + Monkey) Second Form *Goldape (Golden + Ape) *Simayan (Simian + Mayan) *Mesomian (Mesoamerica + Simian) *Aperum ( Ape + Aurum) Final Form *Monkezuma first form *Capuchuen (Capuchin, chuen word for monkey) *Xochimp (Xoxhicalco city+ chimp) *Tamajaw (Tamarin, ajaw word for king) *Apetec (Ape + Aztec.) *Mayankey (Mayan + monkey) *Mayamate (Mayan + primate) ---> Monkezuma ---> Gorilizotl (gorilla + Ahuizotl) Berry Mouse Family Final Form *Ivett (Ivy, Ferret) *Busherette (Bush + Ferret) *Bermine (Berry + Ermine) *Burrmine *Furburry (Fur + Berry) (Also a pun on the Burberry fashion brand) *Musbushel Legendary Gold Pixie Family Only Form *Eidol (Eidolon + Idol) *Doradol (Dorado + Idol) *Auradol (Aurum/Aura + Idol) *Idoradea / Doradea (Idol + Dorado + dea (latin: godess)) **-> Adoradea (to adore + (oro/gold) + dorado + dea) *Midareina (Midas + Reina (queen)) *Aurumagi (Aurum + Magic) *Xotec (Xipe Totec (Aztec life-death-rebirth god, god of goldsmiths)/Xochi + Tech) *Chalchi (from 'Chalchiuhcihuatl' ("Woman of Precious Stone"), also echos Xochi) *Yacata (from Yacatecuhtli, the Aztec god of commerce and merchants) Poison Mushroom Family: First Form *Trupple (Trouble + Truffle) *Kertrufle (Truffle + Kerfufle) *Fungeous (from Fungus) *Evoshroom (evolution + mushroom) *Shruffle *Mushtache (Mushroom + Moustache) *Crosshroom (Mushroom + Cross evos) *Mushbloom (Mushroom + Bloom) Grass Evolution *Nicelium (Nice + Mycelium) *Lavishroom (from lavish, refering to the flowers) *Hushroom *Chloroshroom *Mosshroom *Foreshroom (Forest + Mushroom) *Flourishroom *Gramashroom (Grama- Pasture of grass of plains of South America and western North America) *Boleaf (fromthe Bolete mushrooms that grow on its back) *Cloroshroom/Kloroshroom (Chlorophyll, spelled without an "H" or with a "K" to fit the 10 letter limit + Mushroom) *Fungras (Fungus + Grass) *Mushgrow *Hushroom (Mushroom + Hush sleepy) *Cremarshey (Crimini + Marsh) Electric Evolution *Lumishroom (Luminent + Mushroom) *Electramanita (for the Amanita mushrooms growing on its back) *Fungherzs (it's meant to be Fungus + Hertz) *Bellobolt (Portobello + Bolt) *Mushglow *Portolectro (Portobello + Electro) Ghost Evolution *Perishroom (Perish + Mushroom) *Expungus (Expired + Fungus) *Cadaviscid (Cadaver + Viscid) *Sporished (Spore + Perished) *Sporish (Spore + Perish) *Myvoid (Mycoid (fungus-like) + Void) *Adelly (Corruption of Adelie) *Muscarya (from Amanita Muscaria, the mushrooms growing on it) *Funghoas (Fungus + Ghost) *Mushgloom *Shiitombe (Shittake + Tomb) Grass Elephant Family First Form *Sproutrunk (Sprout + Trunk) *Eleaf (Elephant + Leaft) *Elephern (Elephant + Fern) *Palmtrunk (Palm Tree + Trunk) *Eleafant/Eleaflant (Elephant + Leaf) *Tropiphant (tropical+elephant) *Pachygerm (pachyderm+germination) *Elenut (Elephant + Coconut) *Cocodunt (Coconut + Loxodont) *Elophun (Elephant + Coconut) *Elopun (Elephant + Coconut) Final Form *Forusk (Forest + Tusk) *Phantree (Elephant + Tree) *Rootusk (Root + Tusk) *Palmtusk (Palm Rree + Tusk) *Trunkidae (Tree Trunk/Elephant Trunk + Elephantidae, the family elephants are in) *Tropunk/Tropictrunk (tropical+trunk) *Dendrotusk (dendron+tusk) *Arcastodon (Arecaceae, the palm family + Mastodon) *Bramoth (Branch + Mamoth) *Grastodon (Grass + Mastodon) *Mamoot (Mamoth + Root) *Elephalm (Elephant + Palm) *Elepalm (Elephant + Palm) *Eleplant (Elephant + Plant) *Mosstodon (Moss + Mastodon) *Cortusk (Cortex: Latin for bark + tusk) *Islaphant (Island + Elephant) Poodle Moth Family First Form *Insackt (Insect + Sack) *Innosilk (Innocent + Silk, because they're silk moths, right?) *Wuven (Luv, 'Wuv', Woven) Secondary Forms *Baboth (Baby + Moth) *Silkinder (Silk + Kinder, as in Kindergarten) *Mofspring (Moth + Offspring) *Kinderoth (Kinder + Moth) *♂ Mothchacho (Moth + Muchacho) *♀ Mothchacha (Moth + Muchacha) Final Forms *♀ Swoonwing *♂ Distingoth (Distinguished + Moth) *Silkriarch (Silky + Matriach/Patriarch) *Paramoth (Paramour Moth, Parent Moth, Pair of Moths) *♂ Mottegroom (Motte + Groom) *♂/♀ Mottesposo/Mottesposa (Motte + Esposo/Esposa, Spanish for husband/wife) Ghost Lantern Family First Form *Glowisp (Glow + Wisp) *Wispern (Wisp + Lantern) *Ghoulight (Ghost/Ghoul + light) *Goulite (ghost + light/lite + glide) *Glover (Glow + hover) *Lanwick (Lantern + wick) *Lusoul (luce + soul) *Wisprus (Papyrus+Wisp) *Festisp (Festival+Wisp) *Chirisp (Chir batti(ghost light)+Wisp) *Soulisp (Soul+Wisp) *Riddlisp (Riddle+Wisp) *Lunarisp (Lunar+Wisp) Final Form *Phantern (Phantom + Lantern) *Ferlux (Luzifer -> Fer-Luzi + Lux) *Beelzelux (Beelzebub + Lux) *Lugeist (Lux + Poltergeist) *Hauntdecor (Haunt + decoration) *Luxshee ( Lux + Banshee *Malatern/Malaturn (Luz Mala(evil light)+Lantern) *Fantern/Fanturn (Fuego Fatuo(Wildfire/Wisp)+Lantern) *Fueghost (Fuego+Ghost) *Soultern/Soulturn (Soul+Lantern) *Festivern/Festivurn (Festival+Lantern) *Lucktern/Luckturn (Luck+Lantern) *Riddlern/Riddlurn (Riddle+Lantern) *Lampire (Lamp + Vampire) *Festivamp (Festival + Lamp) Plant Armadillo Family First Form *Daffadillo (Daffodil + Armadillo) Final Form *Pangolush (Pangolin + Lush, as in lush growth, or even Bush) Guinea Pig Family First Form *Chacavi (Chactado + Cavia, the genus name of guinea pigs) *Ginia *Tukary (Tuke, a winter hat, and cary, another name for a guinea pigs) *Covitt (Covet + Mitt/Cover + Mitt) *Usha (from ushanka, the type of hat it's wearing) *Capabara *Guineapig puns: Snuglipig, cuddlipig, etc *Nitbil ( Knit + Gerbil) *Chactiny (Chactado as in Cuy Chactado, a Peruvian dish containing guinea pig meat, + tiny) *Incappy (Inca+ Cap) *Cuzcap (Cuzco + Cap) *Macuy (Macchu Picchu + Cuy) *Guinneat (Guinea+Neat) *Guineo (Guinea+Neo) *Guinnorm (Guinea+Norm) *Cavicap (Cavy+Cap) Second Form *Cuylando/Cuylanda (for male/female respectively, Cuy + Bailar) *Cariwool (Cary/Cap + Wool) *Baracap (Capybara + Cap) *Baracapy (Capybara + Cap) *Woolpaca (Wool + Alpaca) *Capabara *Chuyobara (Chullo cap + Capybara) *Yarnbara (Capybara + Yarn) *Guinig (Guinea+Pig) *Meguinea (Mega+Guinea) *Beanipig (Beanie+Pig) Space Dragon Quetzacoatl Statue Only Form *Mayaztek (Mayan + Aztec... also sounds like miasma; harmful fumes, eminations or even atmosphere, which could reference the energy eminations from its space form...) *Queztatua *Costeck (Cosmo or Cosmic +Aztec ) *Aztracoatl (Astro + Aztec + Quetzacoatl) *Quetzidol *Kutzalaxy/Galakuatl (Kukulkan + Quetzacoatl + Galaxy) Boat Beetle First Form *Grubmerge (Grub + Submerge) Second Form *Mersibeetle (Beetle + Submersible) Skink Only Form *Bipelegic (Biporus + Paraplegia) *Graviathan (Gravel + Leviathan) *Sandolote (Sand + Ajolote) *Scworm (Squirm + Worm) *Wormirth (Earthworm backwards + Mirth) *Sandlett *Siltle (Silt + Little) *Legirth (play on leg, length, and girth) *Leginth (Coruption of Length) *Slinklay (Slink + Clay + Lay) *Scoil (Soil + Coil) *Molizz (is a Mexican Mole Lizard)